I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle mounted trays, and more particularly to the field of vehicle mounted trays having an exercising apparatus attached thereto.
II. Prior Art Statement
Trays for use in vehicles and particularly trays attached to vehicle seats are well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,335,679; 3,625,161; and 3,804,031 cover vehicle trays for use in automotive vehicles which are vehicle supported. Exercise devices are also old in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,951; and 3,942,971 disclose foot exercisers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,172 discloses an exercise device contained in a cabinet which surrounds the person using the device. A hand and foot operated mechanism is operated by the person using the machine to induce perspiration. Vapor and electrical potential are used in combination to treat the user for disease. U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,172 is not configured to be vehicle mounted.
The above listed U.S. Patents constitute the closest art known to the Applicant and his Attorney relating to the present invention. None of the above cited U.S. Patents disclose a vehicle supported tray combined with an exercise device as disclosed in the present invention.